Battle of Dinant
*Zion Thenardier Tigrevrumud Vorn |command2 = Ellenora Viltara |strength1= 25,000 |strength2= 5,000 |casualty1 = Almost half of the troop were decimated |casualty2 = 8 Scout soldiers under Ellen |aftermath= Tigre has became Ellen's Prisoner of War * Prince Regnas is "killed" during the war. * Ignited the Brune Civil War }} The Battle of Dinant is the first battle in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where the Earl of Vorn, Tigrevrumud Vorn became the prisoner of war Silver Wind Vanadis of Leitmeritz, Ellenora Viltara, after the Leitmeritz Army decisive victory over the overwhelming Brune Troops in an unsuspecting ambush. That was not the only the casualties of Brune as the sudden death of the Prince Regnas of Brune in the war which his "death" would ignited the Brune Civil War between the throne loyalist and the minsters who sided with Thenardier and Ganelon, whose ambition is to rule all Brune through their influences and the people are suffering because of their tyrannical rule. Plot Prelude Brune is suffering with it's own political issues as the King of Brune, King Faron, was too ill to deal with authority while the young heir of the kingdom, Prince Regnas of Brune, is too busy to handle the affairs of the crown and wars with the neighboring kingdom. During the absence of the head monarch, the other Crown Relatives with the likes of Thenardier and Ganelon would use the advantages of the chaos to bribe many officers they could to control the kingdom. While Brune suffered the civil war between the influential men and the crown loyalist, at the out skirts of the boarder suffered various invasion attempts from any of the foreign powers ,such as Zhcted was the first to march the troops to Brune via Dinant Plains much to the authority worries as the tension cannot be any more drastic. In order to repel the invading Zhcted army, the Brune authority left no choice but to summon their best elite knights and figures around Brune, including Tigre of Alsace, Marthus, Zion and many others to becoming the front line of defense with 20,000 army, which is 5 fold of the Silver Wind Vanadis's own 5,000 troops, one of the Zhcted Vanadis. Battle Initiation During the march, some of the commanders like Marthus found it odd for the Brune authority while telling the stories about the Vanadis which Tigre seemed to be intrigued over Marthus facts. During the night camp, Tigre was mocked heavily by his fellow Brune soldier, Zion Thenardier, whose family looked down on as weaklings and considered the archers like Tigre are much lower than slaves. Zion's insult has gotten to Tigre and give Zion the punch to stop him from insult his family any longer, but that didn't not halt even Zion from spewing any more insults upon Tigre's family is no match to any elite family such as his (actually he discriminate whoever didn't use any weapons other than archery). Then Marthus managed to halt Zion by calling of the banquet which forced Zion and his friend to leave both Tigre and Marthus away , while Tigre on the other hand remained silent as he was informed by Marthus that Brune authority has lost it's power to control the justice within and some of the ministers and the Crown Relatives, such as Ganelon would use his status to abuse his power (using the family woman as personal concubine) and there is a little chance to stop the corruption within the authority even if Tigre stood up against them Before the war could even started, the ambush unit led by Ellen's Army had struck into the main army and caused the disorientation among the Brune Troops. In just one night, the 20,000 strong forces of Brune would be decimated in nothing like broken puzzles and some of few(including Marthus and others) managed to survived the onslaught, while the sole survivor of the disoriented chaos, Tigre stand on the ground which now filled with his former comrades body all over the field; couldn't help but to watched in horror yet amazed over the victorious army such as the Leitmeritz Army would do such damage to achieve a vicious victory. During one of his last stand to fight for survival, Tigre managed track down the enemy commander and shoot down Ellen's escort troops. Before Tigre would make a shot however, the Silver Wind Vanadis already spot the Earl of Vorn and found his archery skills impressing, which the latter rushed her stead towards Tigre's direction. Seeing that he had no other options but to live, Tigre would fire his last 2 arrows at the nenemy commander and to his surprise, he witnessed Ellen managed to deflect his arrow shots effortlessly while have the surviving archer cornered. Instead of killing him in on the site, Ellen decided to spare him as she claimed that Tigre's skill is too precious to be wasted and decided to take him as the prisoner of war. Category:Event Aftermath After the surprising ambush that defeated 20,000 main army , almost half of the army were decimated more than half and Tigre has became the Silver Wind Vanadis's sole prisoner of war since his archery skills impressed her, which ironically became one of her primary support during his stay in Leitmeritz. While Brune Army from Dinant Plains suffered it's extreme defeat, situation in the internal affairs also took it's devastating toll. In the uncertain of events, Prince Regnas of Brune was killed during the war from the another territory of Brune (actually survived under the name of Princess Regin and take refuge away from Brune) had made King Faron deeply sadden about the tragic news. The kings's melancholy about the prince's "death" was so devastating that he withdrew himself from the political affairs and even gave up the right to halt any powers, which led to some upper class ministers take this advantage to support Thenardier and Ganelon as they gain control of the kingdom; which left King Faron nothing more but a puppet ruler of Brune. And this incident would escalate the conflict even deeper and chaos within Brune would be imminent, as corruption under and the Thenardier-Ganelon rule with millions of citizen. This tyranny has forced the remnant Crown Loyalist in hiding, to which some of them either defected to or executed for their "treason". Instead to send ransom money to demand Tigre's release, Thenardier sent his troops to ravage Alsace as he see Tigre as "weak" material which seemly scar the kingdom's pride, which the later would cost his son's life by the hands of his nemesis as Tigre decided to joined forces with Ellen to retake Alsace from his tyrannical rule. Trivia *This war is the firstly introduced the encounter of Tigre and the Silver Wind Vanadis, Ellen. Hence, it is the begin of the story of Tigre's life from the enemy of Zhcted into one of Ellen's proficient ally. *This battle is also similar to Battle of PengCheng during the Chu-Han Contention where the numbers of troops is not a factor to determine the victor of the battle but the strategy of time saving would deal with the blow. Category:Event Category:Battle